Naruto's Foxy Mate
by Corrupted123
Summary: Each chapter will be a different scenario between Naruto and Female Kyuubi. First fanfiction. NarutoXFemKyuubi ONLY
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers. This is my first fanfiction and I hope I can get some feedback on writing to make me better. Anyway I got this idea from "Red with Love" which I think is a story by Bijuu the Wolf. Anyway the story was one-shots with Naruto and Kushina. This though, will be a Naruto and Female Kyuubi fic with Naruto and Kyuubi making love in different situations. Like for example, teacher and student, brother and sister, master and slave, alien and human, Kitsune and human etc. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I hope that I can get some good feedback.**

**I do NOT own Naruto. Wish I did though -_-**

It had been a year since the end of the 4th Shinobi World shinobi nations beat Madara, Obito and the Juubi in one of the most explosive battles the world had ever witnessed. Naruto after the battle was elected Kage because of his achievements. Beating the enemy, bringing the almighty prick back and saving the world basically handed the title over to him. But still, after he achieved his dream and kept his promise something was missing and deep down he knew he'd never get it. Love. Love was what he wanted all along. Sakura never wanted him and Hinata found something in Kiba after the war. Naruto always wanted a family from the beginning. Now he never spent time with his friends let alone a woman. The only woman he constantly talked to was his tenant and his only friend from the beginning, the Kyuubi No Kitsune. Yes the almighty giant fox demon was a woman. When Naruto found out he blanked out for a minute and then needed Kyuubi to take her human form and help him. Over time their friendship grew and Naruto even made his mindscape into a house in a forest with all the animals Kyuubi wanted. Naruto deep down loved Kyuubi but he would never admit it. I mean who would want to be with a human when you're a powerful demon and can have anything you wanted. But little did he know Kyuubi had the same feelings and she was planning of a way just to tell him.

Naruto woke up to what he would guess, another boring day. He got up and did the usually morning routine. When he came out of the shower his mind was clouded with lust and perverted thoughts. He shook it off and mumbled something about old men and their books. He exited the Namikaze manner and headed down the streets towards the Hokage Tower. On the way he felt the heat in his stomach grow and when civilians came into view it just intensified. Woman young or old, married or single he got the nearly out of control urge to stop drop and fuck. Only his incredible will power pushed him through and he was forced to shunshin to the Hokage Tower. He ran past his secretary with a quick hello and locked himself in his office. Over the day the heat grew and grew until he almost went insane. Finally after a grueling 10 hours he Hiraishined home and went to find out what was wrong with him. The only person he could think of that could help would be Kyuubi. So he sat down and started meditating. When he felt that familiar pull he opened his eyes and found himself on Kyuubi's bed but tied up and in his undergarments.

"WHAT THE HELL."

**"Naruto-kun please don't be so loud I just want to 'talk'". **Naruto being himself didn't hear the seductive undertone and instead opted in calming himself. When he finally got control of himself he looked ahead and saw Kyuubi in her human form. Red hair framed a perfect, unblemished heart shape face. She wore a red kimono with blue foxes on it. Underneath the kimono were D-cups and a perfect tanned body. It was just a little lighter than his but still, perfect. Going on, creamy long legs that ended in bare feet. She had three whisker marks on each cheek, fox ears that came out the top of her head and nine silky smooth tails that came out the back of her tailbone. All in all she was a beautiful woman. Naruto always blushed when he saw her but this time lust clouded his mind and he couldn't help the growing erection. Kyuubi looked on in hidden glee. She could see in his eyes that he is slowly losing control. She knew that this plan was going to work! No Kitsune had EVER resisted it.

"Kyuubi could you please explain to me why I'm strapped to your bed with nothing but my boxers on and why I have this intense heat in my body?" Said Naruto after a minute had gone by. He got no response and looked at Kyuubi's eyes. He followed her eyes and saw that she was looking at the bulge in his pants. Naruto blushed as dark as Kyuubi's hair and again, that ever growing heat spread all over his body. He had to find the solution to his problem before things got out of hand.

"Kyuubi, Kyuubi, KYUUBI!" Naruto shouted trying to get her attention.

"**Huh? Oh what is it Naru-kun?"** Naruto blushed at the nickname and repeated the sentence he said earlier. Kyuubi just looked at him and smirked seductively.

"**Well Naru-kun that 'heat' is what helps a fox find a mate. The heat pulses through them until they find the potential mate and then they rut like bunnies. I right now am also under that heat and the only way to get rid of it is to give in to it." **Naruto wondered what she said for a minute until realization downed on him. He blushed, gulped, smiled and twitched all in the time span of one second. Kyuubi seeing as though he got what she was saying straightened herself and gave a glare and crossed her arms, not harsh but one that shows she wasn't playing around.

"**Now Naru-kun, I'll give you two choices. You can either join me in getting rid of it or, I can rape you which will not be a party for you."** A bead of sweat dropped down Naruto's brow. Join the love of his life or get raped by the love of his life. It was really hard to decide and the thought never crossed his mind that it was HIS mindscape and he could do whatever he wanted but indescribable lust could do that to you. Naruto thought and the more he thought the more Kyuubi's patience was wearing thin. Right before she was about to choose for him he looked up at her with love and lust in his eyes which surprised Kyuubi. Why love? Maybe she'll find out.

"I-I…I'll do it. But Kyuubi I need to know something before we do it."

"**And that would be, Naru-kun?" **Kyuubi quirked an eyebrow wondering what would be so important to further encourage the heat in him making him crazy.

"D-Do you love me Kyuubi? Because ever since we became friends…..I-I started to l-l-love you. I love you Kyuubi Kitsune!" Naruto said with love and determination in his eyes. Kyuubi went wide eyed and mixed emotions spread across her face. Glee, relief and lust were the main ones. She was silent and Naruto took that as a bad sign he looked down and tears welled up in his eyes. He felt a finger press his chin up and Kyuubi was so close he could smell her hair. She looked at his lips and then his eyes. Red meeting Cerulean. Kyuubi pushed forward ever so slightly and their lips met. Naruto's eyes widened but slowly they closed and Naruto's hand shackles disappeared allowing him to put his hands on her waist. He moved them over her feeling her curves and gave a soft squeeze to an ass cheek. This caused Kyuubi to moan and Naruto pushed his tongue into her mouth and licked her tongue. Kyuubi sensing a challenge pushed with her tongue and they started a fight for dominance. Neither being experienced in this before were both melting into it and didn't know what to fully do. Naruto remembered how she moaned when he rubbed her so he continued with that and Kyuubi placed her hands on his chest and rubbed his pecks and abs through his shirt. He let out a grunt through the kiss and broke off, needing air. Kyuubi got up and undid Naruto's feet shackles and started undressing. She let her kimono drop and stood in front of the bed blushing a blush that would beat Hinata. Naruto smiled and grabbed her. She let out a squeal of surprise and when she landed on the bed but then she relaxed. Naruto being the kind person he was modeled a bed for her that was considered the best in Konoha. The ad couldn't have been more right. Naruto saw that she was relaxed so he climbed on top of her and started assaulting her with his lips. First the forehead, then the cheeks, next the eyelids and finally the lips. Kyuubi thought he was going to continue but before she could deepen it he stopped. Kyuubi let out pout so cute puppies would be jealous. Naruto smirked and bended down again but this time started kissing and sucking on her neck. Kyuubi's eyes widened and she let out a loud moan and rubbed his soft hair encouraging him on more. Naruto couldn't take it, he was about to go wild! The heat had calmed down some when they were kissing and rubbing each other but now! It was a fucking furnace in his stomach! He opened his eyes but they weren't blue, they were copies of Kyuubi's eyes. He let out a growl and started attacking more hungrily as if her skin was a food that was too good to be true. Kyuubi moaned even loader and wrapped her legs around his waist. He starting grinding his erection into her pussy making Kyuubi's eyes widen. Naruto pulled back and pulled off her bra allowing the pair of round, firm tits to come free. He looked Kyuubi in the eye for confirmation and when she nodded he smirked and started to suck on the right one while kneading the left. Kyuubi let out a load moan and came. The mix of the heat, him sucking her tits and still grinding her pussy was just too much for the woman. Naruto felt his boxers get wet and smirked while still sucking her.

"**Naru-kun..That was amazing…But please, no more foreplay. I want you now!" **Naruto pulled off of her and looked her in the eyes.

"You wish is my command." Naruto smirked and got up and pulled down his pants, unsheathing his 8 inches while Kyuubi pulled down hers showing her glistening wet honey pot. She sat at the edge of her bed waiting for Naruto to make his move. He did and pushed her down while she spread her legs. He again looked into her eyes for confirmation and when she nodded he slid in slowly. He moaned but hit a barrier. He looked at her seeing if she really wanted this and she again nodded.

"This will be the only time I'll ever hurt you Kyuu-chan." He pushed through the barrier and pressed his lips to hers at the same time. She winced but tried to focus on the pleasure coming from the kiss. When they broke it she looked him in the eyes.

"**Go ahead Foxy-sama, show me who's boss."** Naruto's eyes widened, the lust had taken over Kyuubi's senses and now was driven by it. He smirked though. He would love to get to know this Kyuubi some more. He pushed pulled back slowly and pushed forward, trying to find a rhythm. Kyuubi was moaning and was always keeping eye contact. They say looking your partner in the eyes took it to a whole new level. Whoever said that couldn't have said it any better. Kyuubi's eyes showed pure lover and devotion to him. He almost wanted to cry, he finally found someone who he could love for the rest of his life. Kyuubi was literally his soul mate. A fire different that the heat rose in his stomach and he promised himself that he'd give it his all. For Kyuubi and him. He started going faster and harder much to Kyuubi's delight and Kyuubi could already feel the approaching orgasm but she didn't want it to end so soon. She wanted to release with her mate. So with HER willpower she held it back and when she heard Naruto's breathing start to become heavy she smiled. She would make him hers, forever. She would make sure of that!

"K-Kyuu-chan I'm a-about to c-cum."

"**Me to Naru-kun, let's do it together!"**

"Kyuu-chan!"

"**Naru-kun!"** Naruto's seed exploded into Kyuubi and Kyuubi unleashed a flood onto Naruto. Kyuubi also bit Naruto on the shoulder and a nine tailed fox tattoo formed where she bit him. Naruto, exhausted layed down next to Kyuubi and willed the sheets to dry. Kyuubi tilted her head to the right and looked at Naruto's face. The face that she loved since she first saw him. Naruto tilted his head to the left and saw the face of the one he would always love. He smiled a bright smile and kissed Kyuubi on the nose. She giggled and rested her head of his chest. He willed the ceiling to disappear and in the sky were hundreds of stars. Each one shining like a diamond in the sky. ( :D )

"**Beautiful." **Kyuubi said in awe.

"Yeah, it is" replied the blonde still looking at her. She saw this and gave him a kiss filled with love and passion. Naruto returned it and remembered something.

"Kyuubi, why did you bite me on the shoulder?" Kyuubi blinked but the realization hit her.

"**Oh that...I simply marked you as my mate. As long as I'm alive you won't die. You could have you head cut off but as long as I'm not dead, you'd reform. But, you still need to mark me sooo up for round two?" **Kyuubi asked already knowing the answer. Naruto gave her a big foxy grin and jumped on top of her.

"Any day, hime" he whispered into her ear making her gulp. She edged forward for a kiss but Naruto didn't want any of that. He flipped her over and rammed into her and pulled all the way out. He looked at her cute little asshole and a grin that just about split his face made itself known. He put the head of his cock on the hole and rubbed it on her. She let out a gasp knowing what he was about to do.

"**Naru-kun, please be gentle but, if I want you to stop don't stop, keep fucking me until I get used to it."** Naruto nodded and slowly pushed in. Kyuubi arched her back and wrapped her nine tails around his body. Some rubbing him while others petted him. He pulled out and went back in a little harder this time. Kyuubi let out a hiss of displeasure but Naruto, remembering her words kept going. He progressively went faster and faster each thrust also getting harder and harder. Kyuubi thought it was going to hurt a lot but it didn't turn out that way. She knew she was a strong woman but Naruto was melting her. She wanted him to know just how 'broken' she was.

"**Fuck me Foxy-sama don't stop! Keep going and fill me up. Make me yours!"** Kami, she never thought she'd ever say those words. Naruto smirked and felt the pressure in his shaft building up.

"Foxy-sama huh? I like that. Every time we do this I expect you to call me that. Now, would little kit-chan like me to fill her?" Kyuubi nodded so fast he expected her head to fall off. He started fucking her ass faster and faster watching it jiggle with each slap of flesh. With a grunt he came deep inside her. She screamed his name one last time and came as well. Naruto remembering why they kept going channeled some of his own Youkai unintentionally and bit down on her shoulder sucking the skin as he did so. She let out another moan and collapsed o the bed, too tired to keep herself up any more. He flipped them over and placed her gently beside him. He was going to ask her more about the mark but saw that she was already asleep. He smiled and layed his head down on the pillows. He could live with this. With her. He might have to attend all his friends' funerals as an 18 year old but he could live with that. As long as he had his Kyuu-chan he could make it. Yeah, HIS Kyuu-chan.

**And there you have it! My first fanfiction and lemon. As I read over this I can tell that I'm better with the fluff that the actual lemon itself. But for this the two love one another A LOT so yeah added more fluff than the lemon itself. Anyway I would like some feedback on what I can improve on as well as anything else I guess. Oh yeah, don't expect me to write a 10,000 word lemon because that isn't happen buddy. This one was 2.5k I would say maybe a little more. Flames will be used for making smores and I love smores :D**

**Ok here's the next options, There will be a poll once I figure out how to do all that stuff. Anyway Options AWAY**

**Brother and Sister**

**Girlfriend Boyfriend (Regular people)**

**Teacher And Student (Like Illegal Lovers by Mikie-From-Ireland. Man I wish he still had his stories!)**

**Samurai vs Samurai**

**Kitsune and Kitsune**

**Master and Slave**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Naruto.**

Naruto always hated school. School just reminded him of his childhood. His mother died in a car crash and his father committed suicide a month after her death. He was all alone until he moved in with his godfather, Jiraiya. Jiraiya may have been his godfather but he never spent any time with Naruto. He was always was working on his perverted books and when they did spend time together he was always trying to pick up a woman to play around with later that night. Another thing about school was that he didn't get good grades and whenever Jiraiya saw the report card he would always lecture Naruto about education and blah blah blah. Naruto usually zoned out after he got to talking about his future. It seemed everyone thought he was supposed to be as smart as his father. His father was a straight A student and was always acknowledged for it. Naruto was all over the place with his grades. His homeroom teacher Kakashi Hatake especially thought this always pushing him to try harder and to never give up. Speaking of teachers, he hated all of them except one. Kyuubi Kitsune. She was his babysitter and would play with him and make him feel special whenever she came over. She stopped coming over after his mother died when he was 9 and he hadn't seen her until his freshman year at Konoha High. She was very surprised to see him and immediately pulled him from class to apologize for her absences'. He accepted her apology and she surprised him by pulling him into a bone crushing hug. He had blushed but hugged her back. That day he got to see what his first friend had grown into. Her fiery red hair cascaded down her back ending right before her firm butt. Her heart shaped face had no blemishes or scars. (**Acne scars**) He breasts were D-cup and didn't sag at all. Her eyes were blood red and would shine mischievously whenever she was up to something. She was also about 5'8 compared to his 6'0. All in all she was a goddess in human form. History had become his favorite class and he was always excited to go even, if he was only getting a C- in it.

Naruto was walking out of the lunch line at school when he bumped into a brown haired kid. He tried to apologize but before he could the kid smacked his tray all over Naruto's shirt.

"Who do you think you are, pushing me like that you fucker" yelled Kiba. Naruto thought he remembered this guy somewhere. He was the quarterback for the high school's football team and would harass anyone who he didn't know, wasn't popular, didn't play on the football team or he thought he could beat up or harass without an ass whooping. Well Naruto could cross of 3 of those things on that list because if Kiba thinks he was going to get away with getting tomato sauce all over his NEW shirt he had another thing coming.

"Look, it was an accident I bumped into you but now that you ruined my brand new shirt, I'm going to have to ask you to stay still for a second." Naruto then got a firm grip on his tray and smacked Kiba right on the side of his head with it knocking him down to the floor. Naruto then kneeled down and proceeded to beat the living shit out of Kiba. After Kiba was a bloody unconscious mess was when Naruto finally stopped and slowly stood up only to see looks of fear on everybody's face around him. Just great, now he's show everyone that he has problems with keeping his anger in check. Not having any parental support or guidance can do that to you. He picked up his tray from the ground next to Kiba and turned around only to come face to face with his sensei, Kyuubi. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head trying to look carefree only to yelp when Kyuubi grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

"Ow, Kyuubi-sensei please let go of the ear ple-OW." Kyuubi yanked his ear and led him to her room. Once inside she let go and turned around and looked at his face and then his shirt.

"Naruto please tell me WHY when I walk into the cafeteria to get a fork I see you smack Kiba with a tray and proceed to beat him?" Kyuubi asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto looked down at his shirt and then looked at Kyuubi who was calmly leaning back on her desk.

"Well you see, I was getting my food and accidently turned around and bumped into him. He then smacked my tray on my new shirt and yelled at me saying I pushed him. So to avenge my shirt I beat him." Kyuubi sighed and rolled her eyes while ignoring the 'avenging the shirt' part. She pushed off her desk and got a piece of paper and wrote down something and gave it to Naruto. Naruto looked down on it and groaned. It was a detention slip. He looked at Kyuubi with puppy dog eyes but she just rolled her eyes again.

"I expect you to be on time Naruto and make sure to bring something to do."

"Wait, you're saying I am able to do homework in your detention!" She just gave a light smile and nodded.

"So you DO play favorites!" Kyuubi just sighed and decided to ignore the favorites comment.

"Make sure to also bring something that you can't get and I'll help you with it." He gave a bright smile and hugged Kyuubi.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" He repeated picking her up and spinning her around. She didn't see what was so good about doing homework with her but she had to admit. Naruto was her favorite student and she enjoyed spending time with him. She also loved Naruto Uzumaki. She loved him ever since she babysat him when they were younger. He was always so rowdy and happy. Always wanting to please her and show her how much he liked and enjoyed her company. Whenever she was needed to babysit him she immediately accepted. Not to just make her day, but his as well. As time went on that friendly love for him became something more. He was growing and was becoming more mature each time she came over. She only wished she could've seen his early teen years. She could just imagine all the funny moments. The sad part to all this was when she had to go to college. Every Friday she missed getting a call from his parents and driving over to their house and getting greeted to a friendly, goofy smile. After college she found a job at Konoha High and imagine her surprise to see _her _Naruto coming into her classroom all grown up. That day her heart had made a discussion. She_ would_ make Naruto hers by any means necessary. She just had to find a way to tell him.

'_That's it!'_ She yelled in her mind. _'I can show him in detention.'_ She smirked and started planning. Naruto would be hers by the end of the night.

Naruto walked into Kyuubi's room right after the final bell with textbooks and some papers. He planned on studying for his history test in detention. He had no idea what he was walking into. Kyuubi was sitting in her swivel chair behind her desk spinning around in circles. Naruto quirked an eyebrow and chuckled. Kyuubi hearing someone laughing stopped spinning around and saw the man she loved watching her, a 24 year old spinning in her chair like a 1st grader. She felt her face heating up and immediately stopped what she was doing and glared at Naruto. Naruto saw that look and yelped knowing that a woman's wrath was something no man wanted to experience especially someone like Kyuubi or Principle Tsunade. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"So Kyuubi-sensei I brought my History textbooks and some notebook paper." Kyuubi quickly got over her embarrassment and smiled because Naruto actually remembered what she told him.

"It's good to see that you remembered this time and it seems you're actually concerned about your grades for once." Kyuubi said knowing that Naruto didn't always care about test and just racked his brain and guessed in the middle of tests sometimes.

"Heh ya wait, WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN" Naruto yelled taking her complement/statement the wrong way.

"I'm saying that you don't usually study and you guess on the tests because of that. I'm also saying that it's good to see that you're actually getting serious about your grades." Kyuubi said giving him a serious look. She really wanted the best for Naruto and him failing in class wasn't for the best. She was hoping to ask him about private sessions with her but he either had already left class or stated he had to be somewhere else.

'_Maybe after we're finished tonight I can tell him'_ Kyuubi thought planning everything out in her head. Kyuubi realized that Naruto was still sitting there staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and asked him polity to sit in any seat he wanted. He went and sat in the front row and brought out the homework in history that she had assigned early that day. He looked at it for a second and then checked his checked his pockets for a pencil but couldn't find one. He pinched the bridge of his nose for his lack of organization and looked at Kyuubi only to see that she was standing in front of him with a pencil in his face giving him a deadpanned look.

"You're lucky I favor you or I would've put that down on your habits." (**If you don't know what habits are well let me tell you. At my old school there were class grades and then there were habits grades. Habits grades count for organization, being prepared, being on time and all the other little things**)

"AHA! So you finally admit it. You favor me over all your other students. Well since we're opening up to one another I guess I could tell you you're my favorite to Kyuubi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly finally knowing the truth. Naruto then yelped when Kyuubi flicked his forehead and gave a sigh.

"If you haven't forgotten I was your babysitter for 3 years. Besides why is it such a big deal about favorites, it's not like it's that important." Kyuubi said while cleaning everything of her desk. He cocked his head at that and wondered why she would be cleaning her already usually clean desk.

"_She must be trying to make it more organized. Why does it seem all teachers besides Kakashi-sensei do that? Must make them feel unsanitary._ Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his work. 10 minutes went by and Naruto was stuck on the third problem. He felt so stupid right now. He slacked off in class and this is where it got him. Stuck on the third problem of a sheet that should've been done 5 minutes earlier. He was wracking his brain for the answer and Kyuubi said that guessing was never good. He was so concentrated he didn't see Kyuubi get out of her seat at her desk and walk over to him until she was right in his face.

"Do you need help Naruto, because you can always ask?" Kyuubi said adding a lustful undertone to her sentence. Naruto's head went straight up and his eyes widened seeing how close he was to Kyuubi's face. He looked into her deep crimson eyes and then down to her lips. They had a shine to it and he mentally raised an eyebrow. "_Lip stick?" _He continued staring at her lips while at the same time wondering why Kyuubi hadn't backed off. Looking back into her crimson eyes he swallowed hard. Here was his teacher, babysitter and the one he secretly loved standing 2 inches in front of him and basically asking her to kiss him. He tried to fight of the voice in his head screaming to kiss her ad never stop but it was too hard. He had wanted to kiss her ever since she left. It started out as giving her a kiss goodbye but then he wanted more and now, he wanted a full out make out session. The evil lustful voice in the back of his finally broke through and he pushed forward placing a soft yet firm kiss on her lips. He knew he was going to get a beating or a verbal smacking but imagine his surprise when she moaned into the kiss and leaned into it as well. He felt her lick his bottom lick asking for entrance and him just going by instinct, opened his mouth for her. Kyuubi slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth and wrestled with his tongue. He, starting to get the feel of it wrestled back but couldn't seem to get to her mouth. She was too experienced for him, so, he just went with it. Naruto groaned with disappointment when her tongue left his mouth so, he followed after. That groan immediately turned into a full out moan when she started sucking on his tongue.His whole body started to feel hot and the pleasure he was feeling was unimaginable. The only thing bad about this was the position she was in above him. It was at an angle and was irritating his neck. So to stop that he grabbed her smooth, curvy hips and placed her on his lap. Kyuubi seemed to like this angle if her trying harder to suck his tongue off was an indication. He broke the kiss with her and looked at the creamy skin of her neck. Kyuubi was still lost in pleasure until she felt even more directed on her neck. She moaned and rubbed Naruto's scalp in appreciation while grinding her ass on him. Naruto moaned in approval and continued sucking, licking and nipping her neck while thrusting softly to Kyuubi's movements.

Kyuubi looked down at the messy blonde locks of his and smiled. It was finally going to happen! She was going to have the man she loved as well as take his virginity. Well, it looked that way. You never know what kids will do to be popular these days. Kyuubi snapping out of her thoughts moaned at a particularly hard thrust from him. She grabbed his hands and moved them to her breasts wanting him to rub them through the fabric of her shirt. Naruto caught on quickly and started fondling her breasts much to her enjoyment.

"_He's got good hand"_ Kyuubi thought moaning again because of the magic his hands were making on her breasts. If the pleasure felt this good now she couldn't wait to feel it on her bare skin. Kyuubi felt the heat in her loins building and she could feel her release but she didn't want to ruin her panties or put any wet spots on her pants. She to Naruto's and her displeasure got off of Naruto's lap and began taking her clothes off in a slow strip tease. She got her shirt off and saw to her amusement a look of awe, love and barely controlled lust. God how she loved teasing people. She put her thumbs in her pants and smirked at his anxiousness.

"What is it Naru-kun do you want to see?" She purred out. She then yelped in surprise because of the yellow blur that tackled her to the floor.

Damn this women. She was making him crazy with all her rubs, licks, and teasing. It pissed him off, as well as make him hornier than he already was. So, to put a stop to all that he tackled her and removed her pants for her. He smiled in satisfaction at the sight before him. Firm D-cup breasts covered by a red lacy bra and matching panties to go with it. He looked her in the eyes while grabbing her firm breasts.

"Whose tits are these?" He whispered out right in her ear. Kyuubi smiled and kissed him.

"Yours Naru-kun. I'm hoping you can get used to that because they're going to be your property for a _long _time." Naruto smiled in satisfaction at her words and tore off her bra finally getting to see her breasts in all their glory. He wasn't disappointed at all. Firm breasts and perky nipples met his eager lips almost immediately eagerly ravaging the sensitive nubs. Kyuubi moaned in approval and rubbed his scalp lovingly. Naruto tweaked and pulled on the other nipple and with his unoccupied hand rubbed her curves and massaged her back. He then grabbed the bottom of her thighs and picked her up. She gave a light squeak not expecting this. Kyuubi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his head while he continued to ravage her sensitive nubs. She didn't know where he was taking them but got the idea when her ass hit the side of her desk. He stopped sucking her tits much to her disappointment but shivered in excitement and lust from the look in his eyes. He was giving her that mischievous he always had before something funny (at least in her eyes) happened but mixed in with that was a lustful undertone. He slowly, oh ever so slowly, dragged his body down her slim form. He made sure his hands rubbed across her nipples as well as tickle her sides. Kyuubi let out a schoolgirl giggle and smiled out him. He returned it with his ever famous wide, foxy smiles. Naruto's hands finally reached their goal. The edge of her panties. He wanted to tease her like she did him but he was having a hard time controlling himself. He grabbed the top of her panties and dragged them down her legs. Once they were off he got a good look of her pussy. It was glistening wet and had a well trimmed patch of red hair hovering right above it. He didn't mind that at all and he finally realized something. He was still in his clothes! He looked up at Kyuubi but saw something he thought never would come to her face. She looked like she didn't think she was good enough for him. He would change that in an instant though.

"You're beautiful, perfect." He whispered into her ear. She swelled with pride and latched onto his lips engaging in another heated kiss. He broke off and gave her the damn near sexiest smirk she had ever seen.

"Would you please take off my clothes Kyuu-chan. It's only fair considering I took off yours." Kyuubi smiled and got up and pushed him down on the table.

"Of course Naru-kun." She almost purred out. She lifted his T-shirt off of his body and carelessly threw it to the side. She then grabbed his belt buckle and unlaced it. (**Is that what it's called, eh go with it**) She also, threw that to the side not caring one bit where it went. She looked at Naruto and gave a secret command through her eyes. Naruto understood and stood up in front of her desk. Kyuubi smiled and tugged his pants down along with his fox boxers.

'_I REALLY like those boxers'_ Kyuubi thought. Her attention was brought back to Naruto, specifically a _part _of Naruto. Kyuubi was wide eyed in disbelief. 8 inches of man meat stood at attention in front of her face. That made Kyuubi _very excited _and she couldn't wait till he got older. He was still growing and by the time he was her age, damn! Naruto saw a predatory look in her eyes and he wondered what happened. First she was looking at her boxers, then she was gaping like a fish, and now she had a smile on her face and a look that made him feel like a piece of meat. Kyuubi stood up and kissed him savoring his taste while stroking him off. He moaned into the kiss and she pushed him down again onto the table. She crawled on top of him while still hungrily sucking on his tongue. Once she was fully on top of him did she stop. She broke off but stayed close enough to him that he could lean up and kiss her.

"I hope you like this Naru-kun because you'll be having more of this in the near future." Kyuubi exclaimed. Naruto had a confused expression on his face until he threw his head back and let out a groan. Kyuubi was slowly eating his dick with her pussy and was moaning in pleasure as his steel hard tool filled her completely. Once he was fully sheathed did she start moving. She started bouncing up and down on him moaning and saying his name in hushed whispers. All Naruto could do was moan and try to get in rhythm with her. This was completely new to him and the pleasure that was coursing through him was indescribable. Her walls were like velvet. They caressed and squeezed him with passion and he was having a hard time keeping himself from an orgasm. Kyuubi started speeding up and he let out a groan. She was squeezing him even harder and he was close to exploding inside her.

Kyuubi was so happy right now. She had never felt so filled in her entire life. Every time she went down his head touched her womb. She looked down at Naruto and smiled. He looked strained and was panting like a dog. He was close to an orgasm but she didn't want this to end just yet. Well she at least wanted to climax with him. Kyuubi bent down and kissed Naruto while grabbing his hands and smashing them onto her tits. She broke the kiss and started speeding up her bounces. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed her breasts trying to get his mind off of the approaching orgasm. Kyuubi moaned in approval and sped up even more. She was feeling a growing pressure down in her nether regions and knew what was coming. She looked down at Naruto and could see he was as close as she was.

"Kyuu-chan I'm going to cum!"

"Cum for me Naru-kun, cum right in my pussy! Kyuubi yelled. That was the last straw for Naruto and he exploded inside her filling her womb with his baby batter. Kyuubi's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed onto Naruto squirming and jerking prolonging her orgasm. Once she came down from her orgasmic high did she look at her lovers face. He looked down at her and smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled back and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"So, where does this put us?" Naruto asked wondering if this was a onetime thing or was a relationship. She smiled and kissed him again.

"I want this to be a relationship but-" She was cut off by Naruto's lips smashing with hers. He pulled back and hugged her.

"I would like that Kyuu-chan but we'll have to keep it a secret till I'm 18."

"I'm fine with that Naru-kun. As long as I'm with you I'll be perfectly fine. Naruto smiled and looked around the classroom. He saw his papers still sitting on his desk and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kyuubi asked.

"I still have to study." He said in a defeated tone. Kyuubi giggled and remembered something she wanted to ask him before they started getting intimate.

"How about private lessons every Tuesday and Thursday?" Naruto smiled and kissed her passionately.

"That would be great Kyuu-chan!" Naruto yelled out. Kyuubi smiled and put her head down in the crook of his neck.

"Promise me one thing Naruto." He nodded and she continued.

"Promise me that you'll open up more in public. I don't want that cheerful smiling boy I once knew to be locked up inside you." Kyuubi whispered her head still on his shoulder.

"For you Kyuu-chan, I'll do it." He whispered back. Kyuubi smiled softly and kissed him softly again.

"Now that that's out of the way, you up for round two?" Kyuubi asked smirking and raising a delicate brow. Naruto sent a feral smirk back and flipped her over.

"The question is Kyuu-chan, are you?" He said before he started ravaging her neck.

'_God I love this man!' _


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Kyuubi I'm home!" Shouted a blonde haired adult as he entered his household. A orange haired teenager walked out of the kitchen and smiled at him.

"What took you so long?" She questioned as she glanced at his bag that was secured on his shoulder.

"Mr. Hatake wanted me to stay after so I could catch up my studies. Sometimes I don't know if he's caring for me or just wanting me to sit in that classroom longer." Grumbled the blonde haired man as he threw the bag down on the ground and stretch, successfully cracking some bones in his body if the pops and satisfied moans could come as any identification.

"Well if it keeps your grades up I'm happy with it." Kyuubi responded as she headed back into the kitchen. Naruto grumbled something about her and their mother before he heard her speak again.

"Besides you deserve it for always getting into 'accidents'." Kyuubi said.

"Hey! It's not my fault I was doing something totally awesome and then that guy backed out of his driveway!" Naruto pouted a bit as he said that. What was so wrong about getting hurt. It's what happens when you're as awesomely cool as he is.

"Yeah... Skateboarding on your knees down a hill at a 60 degree angled hill is SO awesome. I don't even get how that idea even popped into that head of yours." Naruto pout doubled as he heard this. At least his friends that it was cool.

"Forget you then Kyuubi. It was cool and you know it."

"Yeah and my hair's black." Naruto shook his head while letting out a small chuckle. He glanced in her direction as she stirred the soup she was preparing slowly, sometimes testing it to see if it needed salt or pepper. His eyes gained a mischievous glint to them as he walked towards her, wiggling his fingers up and down. When he was right behind Kyuubi was when he finally struck. He attacked her sides squeezing and poking her. This resulted in a fit of laughter to erupt from the teen's mouth as she dropped the spoon and doubled over trying to get away from the onslaught. But not knowing what she was doing she backed up still doubled over right into Naruto's crotch. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he felt her butt press against him. Her laughter caused her body to move around in random motions so she was practically grinded against him. He seized his ministrations but that didn't stop the growing hard on in his pants. Kyuubi slowly rose back up from her hunched position and turned to scold him before her eyes landed site on his full erection. Her eyes widened as she saw his pants strained and she couldn't help but start to feel hot. She didn't notice till the last second as her tongue darted out and licked her lips. Naruto on his part was embarrassed but after seeing that display he just felt more aroused. Kyuubi watched as his 'little guy' twitched and she slowly looked her brother in the eyes.

"Did I do that?" She whispered lustfully as she pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt her C-cups press against him. He moaned low in his throat as Kyuubi slowly started grinding on him.

"K-Kyuubi stop. We can't do this we're broth-" He was cut short as Kyuubi pressed her lips against his roughly. While he was trying to get his brain to reboot Kyuubi darted her tongue into her brother's mouth, rubbing it along his teeth and sides of his mouth. Naruto groaned before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Kyuubi moaned in appreciation and pushed her tongue against his. Naruto got the message as he began a tongue war with her pushing his tongue against her and trying his best to enter her mouth. While still doing this Kyuubi took off his jacket and threw it next to his bag. She stopped kissing him and gazed into his eyes.

"Undress me." She whispered lustfully.

"What's in it for me?" Questioned Naruto with a grin. Kyuubi rolled her eyes before she fisted his shirt.

"I'll do the same to you."

"Sounds fair enough." Naruto responded as he slid off her tank-top. His gaze fell upon her bra covered breasts and he grinned. Just the right size. They were not small like some teens, but they were not jugs either. He brought his head up and spoke in a low voice.

"Your turn." Kyuubi smirked at him as she brought her hands from around his face to cup his cheeks. She rubbed the whiskers slowly before running her hands down his face. She continued this before she found the bottom of his shirt. She slowly, ever so slowly, slid it off and threw it to the ground along with the other clothing articles. Her eyes fell upon the lean build of her brother and she couldn't help but press herself against her brother again. Naruto felt the hot skin come in contact with his and he looked down upon her. Kyuubi was looking up at him with lust clouded eyes.

"Your turn." She whispered softly in his ear giving it a teasing lick. Naruto groaned. How did his sister know how to push just the right buttons! Hell, she was giving him more pleasure than Hinata could and they were still in the foreplay stage! He couldn't take it! He needed to feel more of her. He grabbed her shorts and practically ripped them off, no unbuttoning. He threw them behind him without a care in the world before he cupped her groin.

"Who's pussy is this." He questioned ferally. In the back of his mind he idly wondered where this primal attitude came from. Well, it doesn't matter right now. There are more important matters at hand.

"Yours." Kyuubi moaned out. She felt Naruto rub her core and couldn't help but let out a gasp. It felt so good! She couldn't wait to feel him inside her.

Naruto smirked confidently. She was so sensitive. He liked that. He saw her hands grab his pants and rip them off in the same manner as him. Kyuubi threw them into the pile they created and looked back into his eyes. Naruto's cerulean eyes pierced into her crimson orbs. What he saw there brought a smile to his face. Love, happiness, admiration, lust and a sparkle of impatience. He chuckled inwardly at that. She always was the impatient type. Well, he shouldn't keep her waiting, should he. Kyuubi leaned in and gave a quick peck on the lips before she spoke.

"Fuck foreplay. Just fuck my brains out!"

"Well, you'll have to take off the rest before we can get to that stage." Naruto saw the look of agitation in her eyes and couldn't help but chuckle. Kyuubi heard this and growled. He wanted to play did he? She would find a way to get him back for this! She ripped off her bra and slid out of her panties with grace and her gaze fell onto his clothed member. She licked her lips and grabbed his boxers, ripping them off and finally getting a look at her pleasure stick. She wasn't disappointed. He wasn't gigantic, but he wasn't average either. A good 7.5 inches and about 3 inches thick. She knew she would have to get use to his size but that wouldn't take long. She looked back up at him and saw the pleased look in his eyes. She smirked. She knew she was quite a fine teen and was only getting more beautiful as the days rolled past. Kyuubi pushed her boy toy back onto the table and got ontop of him. She grasped him in her small hands and lined him up with her entrance. Naruto looked up at her and smiled, telling her that she may proceed. She swiftly lowered herself and tried not to cry out in pain. Naruto looked up at his sister and filled with dread. She had let loose a couple of tears and he knew that only meant one thing. He had taken her virginity. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to him. He whispered loving words into her ear and tried to ease the pain away.

"I'm so sorry Kyuubi if I had know I-"

"No! I would want no other person than you to take this! It's ok brother. It just makes me love you a little more." She smiled at him. He may have been her first, but that didn't me she didn't love him like before! It only strengthened their bond and made her happier inside. She rose up off his chest and placed her hands on his shoulders for support. Naruto placed his hands on her sides and slowly ran them up her torso till they rested on her breasts. She moaned and started grinding on him. Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head at the instant stimulation to his member. He squeezed her breasts lightly and Kyuubi purred in delight. After a minute of their current ministrations Naruto was beginning to become impatient. He glared into Kyuubi's eyes and she just smirked at him. Naruto's eyes widened in understanding. This was payback from before. His eyes narrowed.

"Kyuubi if you don't start bouncing, it's going to get real ruff for you soon." Kyuubi smiled slightly as she heard that. He was getting angry. She bent down and kissed him hard. Naruto kissed her back and flipped them over pinning her against the table completely forgetting about the sentence he just said. He pulled away as she started kissing his neck and collarbone. He slowly started thrusting again. He marveled at how soft and tight she was inside. He slowly did this for about 2 minutes before Kyuubi snapped and told him to go harder. Naruto sweat dropped. She really was an impatient girl. Naruto did as told though and started speeding up. He had her legs over his shoulders with her back pressed against the table. The two started making out, adding to Kyuubi's pleasure. Naruto pulled away and gave attention to her tits. He licked and nipped at them eagerly much like a fox. She moaned in pleasure and pushed his head further in. Naruto bit her nipple and played with it between his teeth. His other hand was also twisting and pulling with her other nipple. Kyuubi's tongue hung out of her mouth. She couldn't help it. Her brother was so good at this! Naruto stopped his ministrations with her breasts and turned his attention to her neck. He greedily sucked and bit her neck, desperately trying to make as many marks as he could on her. He felt Kyuubi pull on his hair. He looked and immediately her lips crashed into groaned into the kiss as she started moving her hips in the opposite direction of his thrusts. He felt her squeezing him harder around him. He pulled himself of her lips and started thrusting faster.

"Oh god Naruto don't stop! Shit I'm about to cum!" Kyuubi yelled. He was about to bring her to her first true orgasm. Him! Her brother! Knowing that it was the one who raised them only added to her pleasure. The man who kept the food on the table and made sure she was always alright was fucking her brains out. It-

"FUCK I'M CUMMING!" Her train of thought was brought to an end as she came. Her hips rose up and down as she rode it out. She felt her brother harden slightly inside her and looked up at him. He had a look of concentration on his face. She smiled slightly knowing what he was doing. She placed her small hands on his cheeks and rubbed his whisker marks. Naruto groaned and rubbed his cheeks into her hands. She smiled lovingly.

"Naruto, don't hold it in. I love you so please, cum inside me!" She proclaimed with determination. Naruto's eyes widened as he heard this. He saw the almost pleading look she gave him and let loose a sigh. Well, better not keep her waiting.

Naruto picked her up and sat himself down on a chair. She looked down at him and smirked. Kyuubi started bouncing on him, occasionally grinding and rocking. This lasted for about 6 minutes before he let out a groan.

"Shit...Kyuubi...I'm about...to cum." He said between breaths. She doubled her efforts as she heard this.

"Don't hold it in! Give it all to me!" She screamed as he unloaded inside her. Her womb willing excepted all of it and she slumped onto him once he stopped.

"That was probably the best experience I've ever had in my life." Naruto whispered into her ear. She nodded against his chest as she heard this. Her brother truly was one in a million.

"So" He whispered again, "Ready for round 2?" Kyuubi smiled, This was going to be a fun night!

**Corrupted: Okay I'm back. I know I was gone for a LOOOOONNNNNNNGGGG time. Like February or something like that. Anyway I've got a new poll up. The last one this one won with Mistress and Slave in a close Second. Now, I will try and get the next chapter done with the Power of Yo-**

**Kyuubi: Finish that sentence and I'll rip your arms off and shove them down your throat!**

**Corrupted: "Curls up in corner and sulks" So mean Kyuu-chan.**

**Kyuubi: Idiot...You forgot the disclaimer.**

**Corrupted: "Continues to sulk"**

**Kyuubi: Idiot. Naruto is not owned by that baka in the corner. He is owned by that Kishimto fanboy and ME! Goodbye!**


End file.
